the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nixon
Nixon is the former leader of the Imperial Syndicate, and an expert assassin and con artist. He presents himself as a charming and manipulative man, able to sway others into doing his bidding. For those he can't sway, he turns to violence and uses incredible firearm discipline and melee combat. Although no longer in command of his assassin order, rumor has it that Nixon is plotting something new, planning to take revenge on those who had shamed him. History Origins Much about Nixon remains unknown, as he managed to keep his history a closely-guarded secret. It is believed that he was born in California under a different name, and the name Nixon is nothing more than a nickname. His immediate family, also unknown, are assumed to have been entrepreneurs who manipulated the economy to amass quick wealth. The nature of his parents may have driven Nixon to greater aspirations as he aged. Nixon had been trained in several different martial arts, particularly those that prioritize quick take-downs and disabling targets as fast as possible. It's assumed that between his birth and his emergence into the underground world of shadowy organizations, Nixon managed to become an exemplary assassin. The Imperial Syndicate Sometime after his rise to power, Nixon used his wealth and guile to form the Imperial Syndicate. The Syndicate specialized in stealth operations, conducting themselves with the utmost secrecy to keep themselves out of the public eye. Based in Haven City, Nixon managed to keep his company a secret for nearly three years, while recruiting locals with impressive talents. Using his impressive persuasion skills, Nixon had little trouble with convincing others to join his cause. Within three years' time, Nixon had created a successful company. The exact numbers of his workforce remain unknown, but it is assumed that Nixon had agents in just about every corner of the globe. The money came flooding in as Nixon took all sorts of contracts, ranging from the mundane to the nigh-suicidal. Success rates reached 87 percent, and all employees within the company received healthy salaries. One such local that Nixon recruited was known as Ashlynn. Having found her one late night, he discovered that the woman had been assaulted by a common street thug. Putting on his typical charm, Nixon managed to quickly slay the thug, and promptly convince Ashlynn to join the Syndicate. Her particular abilities seemed to have fascinated Nixon tremendously. Ashlynn quickly became one of Nixon's top agents, preforming top secret missions all across North America. However, it quickly became apparent to Ashlynn that Nixon was nothing more than a manipulator and a liar. Nixon cared little for the safety of his assassins, seeing them as nothing more than expendable and easily replaced. This created a great divide in the loyalties of his workforce, and ultimately caused all assets of the Imperial Syndicate to be seized by the FCRF and Anaithnid. Though furious with this result, Nixon could do nothing and watched as his organization was dismantled from the inside. It is assumed that he was then forced to preform janitorial duties for the FCRF, though he left after merely a few months. What became of him is unknown, though rumors speak of a mysterious man luring talented individuals into dark alleyways. New Imperial Syndicate Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore